DollHouse
by LeFreak3119
Summary: Say I want to Visit the DollHouse and Sasori will take you to a room filled with kinky outfits, sex toys, bondage materiel and really anything to please you. Safe word is evisceration, if you're gagged, snap your fingers twice. There's also a couch with snacks to eat while watching some Netflix. SasoGaa


"I want to Visit the Dollhouse." Gaara stated calmly.

"Come this way. I hope you know what you're in for." The puppet gestured coolly.

"… hn." Gaara followed Sasori's lead into this _dollhouse_. What were the puppeteer's intentions with bringing him into this mystery room? Was this some sort of secret trap of his? Whatever lied beyond the door, he knew he had to remain cautious, keeping a low suspicion of the man before him.

The puppet glanced behind him and noticed the expression of concern over Gaara's face. His brows perked at this as they reached the blacken door. Sasori removed a skeleton key from his robe and unlocked the knob but did not push open. He instead went behind the man and whispered huskily. "Loosen up. How else would you be able to enjoy yourself? Not all of my purposes are for my own selfishness."

"Hn, is that so…" Gaara responded, feeling a bit nervous with Sasori so close, he could practically feel the man's breath on the back of his neck. It was true, if Sasori really wanted something from Gaara, he didn't strike the kazekage to be the type that played around with the object he sought to obtain. His style was more immediate, as he did not appeal to waiting.

 _Enjoy myself? His choice of words are rather… promiscuous, aren't they?_

With Sasori close behind him now, he assumed he was expected to be the first to proceed through, into the DollHouse. He slowly lifted one hand, hesitated for a second, then slowly pushed open the entrance. His eyes widened to what he discovered behind the locked door.

A low melody, which some might find relaxing and others arousing, played from the room. At first glance, it appeared as a master bedroom but there was more than meets the eye. Sasori's cable slipped out from his robe and not using the stinger part, nudged Gaara to take some steps forward inside. "Welcome to the DollHouse." He shut the door and sealed it. No turning back as it was time for the reveal. He strolled over to a wooden wardrobe and opened one section of an assortments of clothes. "Why not slip into something a little more comfortable? That uniform of yours is rather tight, wouldn't you say?" He then gestured to a few tall frames where black restraints hung at the top and bottom.

By the side of the dark violet bed, the puppet pulled out a drawer from a dresser and held up one vibrating ring in case the younger man really didn't get the whole reason of bringing him here. Sasori's calm demeanor did not change as he showed him a bottle of lubricant while returning the ring to its place. There was so much more to show but he wanted Gaara's response. Sasori folded his arms behind his back as a strict rule to not touch unless given permission to. Although, he could get close so long as he didn't come into direct contact. He stood by the Kazekage again, speaking in a hushed tone. "Anything to pleasure you. _Anything at all._ "

Feeling the nudge of Sasori's cable on his lower back made Gaara flinch slightly. He turned his attention towards the open wardrobe which displayed an array of erotic garments and bondage accessories, those of which were to his choosing. He noted smooth music playing softly, creating a sultry ambiance, and the large bed which seemed to beckon to him.

"I see…" A tint of pink flushed over the young redhead's cheeks as he took in the surrounding atmosphere. He stared at the foreplay tools Sasori placed before him on the bed.

"So, this is your DollHouse…" he spoke quietly to match Sasori's tone, trying his best to keep his composure under wraps. Such an opportunity as this to venture into secret sexuality, to delve deep into the darkest, most sinful desires one kept hidden within themselves. As it was laid out before the kazekage, a shiver ran through him at the thought of what resided deep within himself, if his exterior were to be broken down.

 _For my pleasure, huh?_

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Gaara's previous suspicions towards Sasori were replaced with intrigue. He made a soft chuckle "I must say… this is rather unexpected of you, Saso-chan. Knowing your detestation towards most people, I didn't expect for you to find interest in such lewd activities… " he turned his head to meet the older redhead's gaze, "… perhaps there's more than meets the eye for the both of us"

The flamingo feathers did not flutter across Gaara's face unnoticed. The older redhead grinned at the younger's interest but there was need for a correction. "You're mistaken." He roamed back to him with a look of a predator going in for the kill. "I named it the DollHouse because of _servitude._ It's not for my gratification but for yours, Gaa-kun." With his arms still behind his back, Sasori breathed against the Kazekage's neck. "I can not physically feel anything but I will find this… _entertaining_." Maintaining their gaze, the puppet stared down with a mixture of danger and indulgence. "I'm looking forward in obliterating this tranquil front you keep up."

The man was much like himself in regards to remaining cool and collected as he thought of Gaara's self control shattering to pieces and falling out of reach. Drawing his lips by his ear, Sasori moaned as if fantasizing it. "Yes, absolutely disheveled, completely untamed, sanity dissolved. Panting, craving, screaming. Another side of you I'm positive no one has witness before. Yet."

The puppeteer pulled away from Gaara, wanting to leave the tanuki desirous for him. "Imagine it like so. I am your favorite doll and this is your play set. Allow me to set the house rules. I am at your command. If you want to be touched, say it. If you want to be penetrated, say it. Be careful if you tell me to do whatever I want. If you feel uncomfortable remember that _evisceration_ will save you. Lastly, what happens here, stays here. I believe the Suna councilmen would be shocked if they knew about _us_." The scorpion circled around the man, as if ensnaring him while looking up and down his figure, spiraling closer and closer. "Now, I suggest we get undressed."

Under that piercing stare of the older redhead, Gaara fought to keep control as he felt himself sinking deep into those chestnut orbs. His brave front would only hide his emotions for so long. The human puppet had a way of infiltrating into even the toughest minds with his sly manners. He was like a fox, and Gaara was the wounded bunny slowly being entrapped by him.

He flushed as Sasori delved into his head, daringly stating he would break him open to a vulnerable state. Gaara stared back at him as he blatantly exposed what sexual plans he had in store, his eyes wide and with a gleam of excitement.

He was to understand that this man before him was a willing vessel for his own pleasure. Without receiving the same type of physical stimulations Gaara would experience, Sasori simply was here to serve, to coax the kazekage into his special seduction. In hopes of feeding into a yearning sexual hunger. It was becoming rather tantalizing to the young man.

"Well, then…" Gaara glanced down, slowly reached for his own collar, unsnapping the button in one swift gesture as he spoke in a soft, low tone "… let us keep our secret hidden." he let his gourd drop softly to the side, along with his straps, and slipped his burgundy cloak down until it rested on his sleeves, revealing a milky complexion underneath. Light aqua eyes lifted towards Sasori, hinting for the older man to advance with the rest of his clothing removal. "Please come forth… and unwrap me. "

Those lovely blossoms of red were more apparent as pieces of Gaara's mask fell. Seems like one of the Kazekage's kinks was dirty talk. How deviant of him. The shine of lust grew as Sasori stared deeply into his pastel eyes, looking for any opening to rip free the raw urge to surrender himself to him. Gaara's voice lowered, as if trying to maintain composure. Not for long would he keep that expressionless face. Not under Sasori's care. The puppet glided over by the tall cabinet of clothing where he placed his fingers on a switch and turned the lights down low. The erotic notes playing labored breathing with a consistent rhythm sounded like they increased in volume as the room decreased in light.

The older man reached into the cabinet and removed a few outfits from the wardrobe, laying them on the bed, some lacy and thin, others leather and tight. Sasori swayed towards the half dressed redhead, eyes glossing over his pale skin. The demand didn't include touch and the puppet master wasn't one to assume but he would tease. He stood behind the sand shinobi, a spot he enjoyed, and rested his chin on his shoulder. Hands curled around the belts bounding Gaara's hips and pulled them loose and let them slip from his fingers. He breathed by the Kazekage's neck, moaning lightly and tugging his crimson robe off. Tips of the puppeteer's fingers danced across the buckle of the belt fasten around black pants. Without directly touching him, Sasori unclasped the lock and pulled the garment down. The puppet took the discarded clothes and folded them neatly upon a chest which sat at the foot of the bed along with the sand gourd. There was no need for them.

It was Sasori's turn now. The puppeteer put little space between them as he unsnapped the buttons on his cloak. The fabric slid to the floor, exposing his weapons filled torso.

A sudden tinge of anxiety for the reality of the situation overcame Gaara as the older man proceeded to strip him down, til nothing but his underwear was left, which was barely hiding the bulge from underneath. His facade of coolness slowly began to wither as the redhead crossed his arms in front of him, jaw clenched. Having his pale body almost completely covered on a daily basis, this complete exposure made him slightly uneasy… perhaps he had stepped out too far, but there was no turning back now. _Dammit._ He hoped his nerves were not discovered so easily as he glanced over at the watchful eyes of the puppet master.

Gaara couldn't help but stare as the man dropped his clothes, revealing his excellently crafted body. His eyes traced the flawless, smooth contours of his neck, chest, shoulders and back. His gaze rested momentarily on the foreboding weaponry of his torso, and he surprised himself as his heartbeat seemed to rise from the sight. _What is this…?_ Snapping out of his momentary trance, Gaara flicked his attention towards the lewd garments laid before him. Gazing over the layout, an outfit made of black straps and buckles first caught his attention. The straps were designed in a way with the intention to tie down it's wearer, making them more vulnerable to foreplay. Black leather wrist cuffs and a matching collar accompanied the bondage lingerie as a set. A redness crept from under a fair complexion as Gaara slowly pointed to the of his choosing.

"… that one…" he muttered, averting his eyes in any direction besides the one that held an umber gaze before him. Embarrassed by his own timid behavior, it was terribly difficult for the Kazekage to act naturally as he always did. Struggling to get his point across, he spoke through broken fragments rather than straight forward sentences. "that… I… I want you to… put it on me…" He felt his face redden worse. When it came down to expressing his desire or emotions, the mature and stoic young leader became quite childish. It _scared_ him _._

The shake in his finger. The quiver in his voice. The tremble in his lip. These did not falter without a hint of a smirk forming. _Yes. Yes._ Umber eyes glinted with temptation as fear glisten in teal orbs. _He is_ _beginning to_ _ **k**_ _._

Turning his head to the choice Gaara wanted, Sasori's smirk grew while slowing laying his fingers on top of his underwear. _He wants that one? So bold._ The puppet traveled his fingers to the sides of the hem, tugging it down while speaking just above the music. "Whatever you wish but why so coy when you want something so ... Exciting?" Pulling down the young man's last article of clothing, the redhead folded them as well. He returned the other outfits in their proper place before trailing his eyes over the Kazekage's lean body and his growing erection.

Fingers fluttered over the black straps up to the collar as he imagined Gaara struggling under him for release as the ring just under the abdomen denied the wear an orgasm. He loosen all the thick binding, giving a glance behind to check if the other man had relaxed himself. "It's just me." He slipped the collar around Gaara's neck, placing two fingers inside as he fasten it, making sure the man could breath and swallow properly. Sasori laid the back along the bumps of Gaara's spine and hooked the front into the cool metal buckles.

Arm and thigh bands slipped closed by his body while Sasori pushed the cock ring all the way up passed the base and buckled it in. Stepping back to see the man in his new outfit, the puppeteer noted how fitting Gaara looked in black.


End file.
